Blue Flames ver 1.7
by b kitten
Summary: Daisuke has a strange conversation with Satoshi. *blinks* What's up with Daisuke? [^^;;] Edited.. reformated! Better version!


"I've heard some interesting things about you

Title:Blue Flames

By:Kitten [^.~]

Series:D. N. Angel

Disclaimer:I don't own D. N. Angel in any form other than the manga (and hopeful day, the anime).This innovative series was created by Yukiru Sugisaki-sensei.If she has a problem with this work, I'll take it down immediately.

Pre notes: Daisuke may seem a OOC but please bear with it.[^^] All will be explained in the end.

"I've heard some interesting things about you."Daisuke approached the figure under the tree's embrace of shadows. 

Satoshi looked up from his book and glanced up, slanting his eyes through the soft cover of snowy hair."Really?"

"Some people say you're like ice."A wicked grin uncharacteristically curved his lips."Beautiful to look at, yet sharp to the touch; a dangerous type of allure. . .full of sharp blue angles and frosty core.Enchanting in its fatality, even."

Satoshi snorted."Really?" 

"Yes, really."A humorous tone overlaid his words."Others say you're like snow.Is there a difference between ice and snow?"Daisuke leaned into the tree's scratchy hold, idly watching his fingers tear blades of grass."After I thought of it, I realized there is.Snow is an elusive element; each flake individual with its own chilling taste yet part of a great whole.Much like your many secrets, Hiwatari-kun."Daisuke's slanted glance seemed to hold amusement.

Satoshi only gazed at him with unreadable eyes.

Daisuke continued."It's a beautiful thing also.But the sad fact is…"Daisuke's soft orbs of uncharacteristic mysteries followed the dancing movements of the wind and grass with a bittersweet smile.". . .no matter how hard you try, you can't catch snow.You can grab it all you want, plot unceasingly for hours unto-end, but in the end, no matter all your efforts, it'll melt in your hands."He laughed softly."And not in your mouth."

"Really?"

"I've thought of both those things: ice and snow, snow and ice.They do seem to suit you."

"Really?"

Daisuke shot a look at Satoshi."Is that all you can say?"

The pale-haired youth only smiled a secret smile.

Daisuke laughed at that."Alright."He leaned closer, bringing tufts of red down to caress the smooth expanse of ivory skin.Goosebumps multiplied at the touch of heated whispers and nibbling teeth.Satoshi could feel his mouth slightly part at the decadent feel of moist warmth moving over his neck.

The white-haired boy shivered at the hot whisper curling languidly in his ear."But I don't agree."Satoshi could feel a smile pressed against his neck."It's obvious when I look at you.Your passion.Your cool exterior.The intensity of your desire to… catch those you wish."

They exchanged a kiss; pure and quintessential in its decadence, filled with slick heat and burning need.Tongues waltzed in a dance of unadulterated desire, each fighting to lead in a gesture of dominance.And submission.

"You," Daisuke raggedly whispered against those soft lips, "are neither Ice nor Snow."A quick exhalation of breath expelled as Satoshi pushed him down against the voyeuristic grass and straddled his hips.

"Really?"Satoshi leaned over the red-haired youth with a slight smile."Then what am I?"He asked, licking the corner of Daisuke's mouth.

"Blue Flames."Dark tilted his head up to capture Krad's lips securely against his own.

Their exteriors melted.Red darkened into purple, shadowed with black; strands of blue-white softened into the purest shades of snow, with the tiniest hint of color.Now, Krad, in his original form, pushed down at Dark to devour those smirking lips with his own.Breaths mingling, Dark surged upwards, neck craning for more pressure, more touching.Just _more_.

A fire so hot, it flames ice.A fire so full of icy passion it can't help but engulf everything in its intended path.Flames of blue, spiked like frost, devouring anything in its way. . . until reaching its determined destination.

Fiery passion.

Icy lust.

You couldn't be anything but . . . 

A blue flame.

~O-wa-ri!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Post Notes:[^^] Did you get it?The reason why Daisuke sounds so OOC is because it's not Daisuke!Well, not his mind, anyways [^.~]Mischievous Dark ravaging and being ravaged in Daisuke's body with Krad in Satoshi's.

S'aaaaaaaaall good.


End file.
